


Better than Breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, fenris being lazy and having a filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Anders have morning sex. Its fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fanfiction at http://glowingboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/126935834391/fenders-drabble.  
> Please leave comments; this is my first fenders fanfic.

Fenris awoke to the quite rustling of Anders, getting up. They were both still sticky from the night before, both having fallen asleep promptly after sex. Fenris could hear yawning, the gentle pop of joints as Anders stretched. He was still so very exhausted and rolled over into the warm spot Anders abandoned.

While the elf lay there, slowly easing awake, he could hear the mage stumble around, the floor creaking under his feet. Anders quietly padded away, leaving the room, to get food, or pee, or something. All Fenris wanted was a bucket of water and a clothe. And well, some friction on his early morning wood. He ground his hardening cock into the bed, smelling Anders scent. Fenris buried his head into the soft pillow, blocking out the early morning light and just rocked his hips into the mattress. The tension grew, his cock responding to the stimulation. He recalled Anders lips around his cock last night, holding the mage’s legs apart as Fenris fingered him, finally taking him with deep thrusts. Fenris moaned.

He flipped onto his back, taking his cock in hand. Fenris reached for the bottle of oil Anders always brought and coated his palm with it. He stroke his dark cock in anticipation. He was hard and eager and as soon as Anders returned-

“Oh, fuck,” He moaned, rubbing right beneath the head like Anders always did. God, as soon as he got back, Fenris was gonna bury himself in that-

“Are you really masturbating?”

Fenris jerked forward, pulling the sheets instinctively around himself. He must be really tired if Anders could sneak up on him. The mage in question looks mildly cranky, a pitcher in one hand and washcloth in the other. He’s wearing his robes which the elf doesn’t remember hearing him put on. Fenris sighs and falls back onto the pillows, rubbing his aching eyes.

“I didn’t know how long you’ be gone. I just… got ready.”

“Are you that desperate? I’m obviously not going hard enough on you,” Anders says, setting the pitcher and cloth down. The mage walks over to Fenris who’s still lying on the bed, looking up at him with tired eyes. Anders brushes the white hair out of his face and Fenris leans into the touch. Anders stroked his cheek, and gives him a smile.

“Good morning. Do you want to eat something or…?”

“Yeah, take off your clothes,” Fenris says, one finger tugging at the metal clasps. Anders sighs but Fenris can see him fighting back a grin. The mage disrobes in record time and he stands naked before Fenris. Fenris gives an approving nod, as he gently traces a hand up Anders thigh. He glides over the blonde hair that covers it and stops at his hip, rubbing gentle circles with his fingers. Anders is getting half hard now and Fenris can see that even though Anders got dressed, he didn’t clean himself too thoroughly. There is come still sticking to his belly and hair. With a rough chuckle that makes Anders cock visibly twitch, Fenris grabs Anders’ ass.

“Seems like you didn’t wash yourself properly?”

“Well, I was hoping to do that with you but seems like you started the fun without me.”

Fenris clicks his tongue, massaging Anders’ flesh and he hears the man sharply inhale.

“Tender?”

“Yeah, but still ready to go.”

“Good. Are you still stretched from last night?” Fenris says looking up at Anders. Fenris’ fingers are tracing the cleft of his ass. He presses into it, tracing the rim. “Is my seed still inside you?

Before Anders can answers, Fenris pushes a finger, testing. Above him, Anders is silently gasping. He’s still very slick, too slick. He pulls his finger out, enjoying the sensation of Anders’ tightness clenching around him. Fenris moves aside, gesturing for Anders to join him on the bed. His finger is lightly coated in oil.

“Were you fingering yourself, while I was waiting here? Getting yourself prepared for me?” Fenris asked, pushing the sheet off him. He sits up and takes Anders by the arm, pushing his shoulders and head into the pillows and having him kneel, ass in the air.

“So thoughtful, preparing yourself for me. I really appreciate it,” Fenris whispers into Anders ear before trailing light plucking kisses up his shoulder, along his spine till he reaches his hips.

“Don’t worry about it,” Anders says, breathlessly. Fenris presses a finger into Anders. The moan almost startles Fenris. “Anytime.”

“What were you thinking about? When you had your fingers in your ass? Were you remembering last night, when we came together?” Fenris asks, easing his finger in and out. “Or when you were riding me and you came so hard it got all over our faces?”

Anders hips jerk forward at that, so violently that Fenris’ finger slips out of him entirely. Fenris grabs a pillow and stuffs it under the mage’s hips. He then kneeled behind the mage for better leverage, sliding in two fingers. Its so warm and Fenris rubs his cock against Anders thighs, leaking precome down his legs.

“I licked it off your chin and I felt you clench that much harder around me.”

Fenris can feel Anders pulsating around him and he finds himself moving his own hips with it. He adds a third finger. Anders gasps loudly, turning his head to look at Fenris. His mouth is wet with saliva and Fenris bends over to take his mouth in a kiss. Its hot and wet and sloppy. Their tongues are moving lazily against each other, anders licking Fenris’ lips. Fenris curls his fingers just slightly.

“Fuck!”

“If you insist,” Fenris says before leaning back. Anders groans, very loudly.

“Has anyone told you you’re insufferable?”

“Shhh, mage,” Fenris says, settling between his legs. He spread Anders cheeks to make sure he was thoroughly prepared.

“'Shhh’ he tells me,” Anders babbles, breathless. “Shhh, while he keeps speaking filth- Aaahh!”

Fenris licked his rim, laving it with his tongue. Anders is panting heavily. His hips begin to buck and Fenris loses control before firmly pressing Anders hips into the pillow under him. This only makes Anders groan louder.

“You want my tongue in you? Does that sound good? You want me to fuck you with my mouth?”

Anders has abandoned speech, simply making noises as Fenris traces his rim with his finger. He finally goes back to what he was doing licking and prodding the tight rim of muscle. He can feel Anders clenching and tightening and he tries to time his thrusting right. There is saliva sliding out of his mouth making this wetter than he intended. Eventually he feels a shudder run through Anders’ body, signifying he has come. He pulls back with a final suck and gives his hole a final lick.

The mage looks dead to the world but Fenris leans against his back to speak to him.

“How are you doing, Anders?” Fenris asks, softly. Anders makes a soft positive noise.

“Can I still take your ass?”

Anders pushes back into Fenris’ hips, feeling the elf’s hard cock between his legs.

“Yeah, you’ve earned it,” Anders whispers, sounding utterly spent.

Fenris presses a kiss into Anders neck. His lips are still wet and he wipes his mouth as he gives his cock a stroke before easing into Anders. Its hot and then its hotter. He moves in and out feeling the air cool his cock before plunging back in. Fenris groans. Its better than breakfast.


End file.
